darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Buyers and Cellars/From Tiny Acorns
From Tiny Acorns is the first caper Guildmaster Darren Lightfinger will assign a player who has completed the Buyers and Cellars quest. Capers are tasks set by the thieving guildmaster in order to slowly build and fund the Thieves' Guild. This miniquest requires you to steal a toy dragon made of rubies. Talk to the Guildmaster (Darren) to start. Details |items = * None Recommended: * Activated lodestones in Lumbridge and Varrock |kills = None }} Walkthrough After obtaining the caper from Darren, get to Varrock square. Talk to Urist Loric, who is standing by the crafting stall and then the nearby Market guard and ask him every possible question. The guard will tell you about the dwarf being obsessed with his talisman. Now pickpocket the dwarf. It is possible to fail, and is very likely if you are doing this quest at the minimum thieving level. If you do fail you will be hit for 30 damage and will be momentarily stunned. Stand north of the dwarf, and left-click the talisman to put it on the ground a small distance away (you will automatically walk to do this). Speak to the dwarf, inform him that, "He must have dropped his talisman on the ground." He'll say something along the lines of, "I wondered how that got there!". Click continue and quickly run to the guard, when the dwarf walks to the talisman, right-click and distract the guard (you will tell him about Gypsy Aris' sign giving him the evil eye). When both the guard and dwarf are distracted, quickly steal from the stall. Now talk to the dwarf to get the Banker's note and return it to Darren. If Urist manages to get back to his stall before you finish distracting the guard you can pickpocket him again. Congratulations, miniquest complete! Reward * * Ability to steal a craftsman's monocle * Ability to purchase crafting equipment from Urist Loric * Access to Advanced pickpocketing trainer and Coshing volunteers in the Thieves' Guild * Trivia * The Twitter hint for this update was 'Ruby Dragon!'. * The examination text of the Talisman is the exact description of a Legendary Artefact quality in the indie game Dwarf Fortress. * The Guard that is supposed to watch the stall of the Craftsman Dwarf will explain that the dwarf "comes from some fortress or other." This too is a reference to the indie game Dwarf Fortress. * If you use the Toy Baby Dragon on Urist, it will say "Why would you give this back to Urist? * The name "Urist" itself is a homage to Dwarf Fortress, where the dwarf equivalent of "John" is Urist. * The title of the quest 'From Tiny Acorns' is taken from the phrase 'from tiny acorns mighty oaks grow'. * After completing the caper, Urist Loric sells crafting equipment. It is also possible to steal his craftsman's monocle by telling him that his talisman is on the ground. Category:Capers Category:Thieves' Guild Category:Wikia Game Guides quests